


Tenderly They Turned To Dust

by Eugene_Kline_Sims



Category: Blue Bloods (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eddie Whump, F/F, Gen, Help this poor boy, Jamie is stressed, M/M, after the snap, everybody is whumped, garrett is dad, jamie whump, noble whump, thanks a lot noble, tw language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22245037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugene_Kline_Sims/pseuds/Eugene_Kline_Sims
Summary: Alrighty, so I know said this would only be on Tumblr but I changed my mind this but it’s changed.Everybody knew the snap came with consequences. Whole families where ripped apart. Children lost parents. Parents lost children and spouses lost each other. It was such a dark time.The Reagan family had been having there traditional Sunday dinner when the snap happened. In the aftermath all of Reagan’s except for Jamie Reagan turned to ash. Jamie watched helpless has his family turned to ash. Stumbling to the Police Department he spent the resulting months trying to fix the wreckage that is New York City with what is left of the police department.Along the way he re-meets up without Noble Sanfino. Noble who lost his sister in the snap struggling too with the aftermath of the snap. With only each other to truly lean on. Jamie and Noble struggle to come to terms with this new world they find themselves in.Maybe if they get lucky they’ll move on.This is the story of how some civilians dealt with the aftermath of the snap.
Relationships: Edit "Eddie" Janko & Jamie Reagan, Edit ‘Eddie’ Janko/Melissa|Abigail Baker, Edit “Eddie” Janko & Garrett Moore, Edit “Eddie” Janko & Noble Sanfino, Jamie Reagan & Garrett Moore, Jamie Reagan/Noble Sanfino
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Last Reagan Standing

**Author's Note:**

> About The Snap;
> 
> I know it said half of all life was wiped out but I got to thinking there’s no way half of whole families got wiped out it had to be more uneven then that. I’m mostly basing this off of the fact Aunt May and Peter both got lost in the snap and figured there had to be sole survivors of certain families and Clint and his family as well.

Dinner had been going well. Spectacularly well as a matter of fact. No debates and no arguments between anyone (read between Danny and Erin). Dinner was good and of course dad was relieved for the calmness. It had been too calm. I should have known the peace wouldn’t last.

At that moment and time, I couldn’t bring myself to care. I was happy and my vacation was starting tomorrow. My grandfather and I had planned to spend the day together on Monday.

It started when Linda went to get dessert. 

There was the sound of the dessert plate hitting the floor but no body. Danny and I immediately got up to check the issue out. After all the sound of crashing rarely led to anything good. Danny led the way and carefully opened the door to the kitchen. Hand subconsciously moving to his right hip. Remembering at the moment he wasn’t carrying he retreated his hand and let out a soft stream of cuss words.

“Linda?” His voice was weary as he slowly crept inside. I covered him and kept silent. Abruptly he froze.

“What the hell!” Creeping around him I saw why he had been surprised. The plate was shattered on the ground, but Linda was nowhere to be seen. Danny had given me a look because I had moved around him. I ignored the look I was given and frowned swerving my head around the empty kitchen.

“Did she leave?”

“Of course not! She was gone for twenty seconds at most and we didn’t hear the door open. She’s vanished.”

“People don’t just vanish Danny.”

“Don’t you think I know that Jamie!” I cringed slightly as the infamous Danny Reagan temper flared but I couldn’t blame him. His wife had vanished, and we had no clue why. I put my hand on his shoulder.

“Hey, its okay Danny. We’ll find her.” Danny opened his mouth to say something but abruptly slammed it shut. I could hear his teeth clinking together because of the sheer force. I frowned and tentatively reached out to touch his shoulder.

“Danny? What’s wrong?”

“I- “Then he turned to ash, just like that. One second my brother was there and the next, well, the next moment he was gone, and only ash left. I stumbled back in shock. This had to be some terrible dream. I’d wake up soon and Danny would tease me about following asleep.

I didn’t wake up and the nightmare only got worse from then on out.

I heard a scream. Forcing myself away from where Danny had stood, I stumbled back into the kitchen.

Erin looked terrified and when my dad saw me, he visibly relaxed. I looked around but didn’t see Nicki, Sean, or Jack anywhere. 

“Wha—” I began but couldn’t find myself to continue.

“The kids, the-they just disappeared,” Erin stammered out. Her eyes wide as she looked mournfully to where her daughter had been sitting a while ago, “They turned to dust.”

“Danny turned to dust,” I found myself mumbling dumbly to myself.”

“Danny’s gone?” My father asked me, and I nodded. I didn’t trust myself to speak.

“Francis its going to be okay. There well be an explanation. They’ll be back soon.” Before my dad can reply my grandfather and sister also turn to ash. This time the scream rips itself out of my throat. I stumble over to my dads’ side and cower into it. I feel like I’m a six-year-old again. Scared because Danny had told me the story of old man Elroy who wondered the street and took little boys who didn’t listen to their brother.

“Dad I’m scared,” My voice shakes when I talk to my dad. Any other day I would have been ashamed of it, but not today. Today I need the comfort of my father. He gets up abruptly.

“I’m calling Garrett stick close to me Jamie.” I follow him mutely and when he falls, I catch him. I know what’s going on before it even happens.

“Dad! Oh God! Dad, please don’t leave me. I can’t…. I-“My dad puts a shaky hand on my shoulder.

“Jamie breath. Its going to be okay. I promise you that, but you must be strong. Can you do that?” No, no I really can’t but my dad wanted me to be and I could do that.

“Yeah, yeah I can.” That’s the last thing I say to my dad. I’m alone in a matter of seconds. It’s amazing how quickly one’s life can change. 

  
  
  
  



	2. Mass Pandemonium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamie heads to First Percent and tries to help with the fall out. Eddie proves she’s friend of the millennium.

I don’t quite remember arriving at the First Precinct. It just kinda happened. I walk in and I’m hit with a sense of panic.

The usual pristine place has delved into chaos. People are running around and calls are being taken left and right.

“I know ma’am. We’re sending officers out.”

“I’m so sorry but—“

“I need you to breathe, sir. Tell me what happened.”

“We know people have turned to dust. We’re trying-.”

“Jamie!” I turn to the voice and was immediately met with a frazzled Abigail Baker. She grabs my shoulder and breaths out.

“Where’s your family?”

“Dust,” It sounded so surreal to say. _Where’s your family?_ _Their dust_. She scrubs a hand down her face.

“Damnit! Jamie people have vanished. Half of the police department have up and disappeared and now we’re getting calls all over the city reporting it! I called New Jersey and there having the same problem. It’s absolute chaos!”

“What do you need me to do?”

“Right now? Answer calls. After that, we’ll deal with it.” I nod my head and immediately start searching for an unmanned phone. Before I can sit down I feel my phone buzz.

Knowing better than to let it buzz I take it out. Eddie’s face is staring back up with me. My heart stops. Had someone found my best friend's phone and was calling the most recent contact to tell me she had turned to dust? Swallowing down my fear I shakily answer it.

“Hello?”

“Oh God! Jamie you're alive!”

I let out a breath I had unintentionally held.

“So are you. What’s wrong?”

“I was doing some paperwork and people just turned to dust! Jesus Christ Jamie, it’s chaos here!”

“Let me guess. Half of the department vanished and now you're getting many calls to report it?”

“Exactly that,” I sigh and feel a headache coming on.

“Jersey is having the same problem and the first is in a frenzied panic. Listen I need to start answering calls. I’ll try to call you when it’s done.”

“Of course.” With that, I hang up and turn to the phone. It was going to be a long. The phone rings and I reach out to answer it.

“Hello?”

It took twenty-eight hours for everyone to calm down. We were still getting phone calls but they weren’t coming in by the second anymore. The phones wouldn’t stop ringing but it was moderately peaceful. My body goes limp against the chair and I rest my eyes.

It had been a day since the chaos that had happened. My hand itches to my cell phone. I needed to call Danny.

“Hey, you reached Danny. I can’t make it to the phone right now. Leave your name and number after the beep. BEEP”

I’m brought back to the cold world of reality. I’d never be able to call Danny again. He was… I couldn’t say it again. Numb now at this point I put my head on the desk in front of me. I just needed to rest my eyes a little. Just a little bit.

I wake up to someone touching my shoulder. I jerk violently at the touch. Garett is looking down at me with worry.

“I’m so sorry Garrett I swear I only wanted to rest my eyes. I didn’t mean to fall asleep for,” I glance at the clock and startle. 

“FOUR HOURS?!” He rubs my shoulder gently.

“It’s okay Jamie. Things have finally died down. We could handle the calls you slept for. Baker and I have left and you’ve been here the longest. Go home okay?”

“I. . . . . . yeah okay. Uh, I don’t know if I should drive.”

“Eddie’s on her way.” I go quiet and start cleaning up the area I was at. Scrubbing my hand down my face. I struggle to stay awake until Eddie gets here.

Just when I thought I was going to throw in the towel. Eddie walks into the First. She sees me and immediately wraps her arms around me. I rest my head on her shoulder. 

“How are you?” I want to say I’m fine but I know that was not going to fly. I shrug a little bit.

“I’m coping,” She nods her head in acceptance at the answer.

“Well, that’s to be expected.” We both lapsed into silence. Brushing her blonde hair out of her eyes she helps me up. I swallow and ask my question.

“How are you?”

“Better than you,” I open my mouth to argue but she cuts me off. 

“I didn't lose my entire family and I wasn’t as close as you were so I’m better than you are right now?” I bite my lip but shrug my shoulders. I wasn’t in the mood to argue.

“Lord knows how long you have been up. Let’s get you to your apartment.” I nod my head slightly I was tired. I had worked, Saturday night into Sunday, took a brief nap, then headed over to the church after that I went to my dad's place for dinner. 

I’ve only had about fours of shut-eye in the last seventy-two hours. Give or take. I felt like death warmed over. Somehow we had made it outside. She unlocks the car and I move into the passenger seat. Glance at her and she smiles warmly 

“Go to sleep Jay. I’ll wake you up when we’re at your apartment.” I weakly nod my head. Pressing my head against the sleep I pass out for the second time that day. What feels like only a short seconds Eddie nudges. My eyes sticky with sleep I blink owlishly and stumble out of the car. Eddie slips under my arm to steady me. I lean slightly into her. She walks me all the way back up to my apartment. Taking my keys she unlocks my apartment. I’m out before my head hits the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on Tumblr: asheryapal


	3. A Real Punch To The Face

An insistent knocking rosed me from my sleep groaning I pull myself up. Blinking owlishly I slowly put my feet down and wince.

My back was not happy I had falling asleep on the couch. 

A more inpatient knock and I groan.

“Calm down. Calm down! I’m coming!”

I open the door and am immediately punched in the face I reel back in shock. Grabbing my face I freeze slightly in shock. Once the shock dies down I pull my fist back and make a move to punch the person in front of me. I look up and my fist falters.

It

It couldn’t be.

One Noble Sanfino was standing across from me. His arms across his chest and he’s sulking. I take a tentative step forward. 

“I’m real you jackass. Now I want to know. What the fuck is going on?” 

Awhile later found the both of us sitting across from each other. A mug of tea in each of our hands. Noble scowls slightly.

“Do you have any alcohol?”

“No,” I responded shortly. He scowls and leans back. 

“Ignoring the fact you don’t have any alcohol, which is a fucking sham in my opinion. What happened?”

I bite my lip and look downwards. Fiddling with my fingers.

“I don’t know.”

“What do you mean you don’t know!” Noble hisses one anger at me. I cringe when I saw his temper rising. Noble throwing a fit was the last thing I needed.

“Exactly that. I don’t know. I was at my family's dinner. There was a crash. My brother and I went to investigate. There was no one there. And nobody had left the door was closed and locked. Then my brother freezes and,” My breath hitches slightly.

“-And he turned to dust. He was fine one second then he was dust. My sister screamed and one by one everybody was gone.” I bite my lip and blink back the tats it had been an emotionally draining few days. Noble shifts uncomfortably across from me:

“It happened the same way with me. Bianca and I were having our annual meeting and she freezes then to dust and so do both of our babysitters. I remember just sitting there not knowing what to do,” His voice gets shaky toward the end and before I can stop myself I’m up and hugging him. He stills.

“What are you doing?!?” I pull myself away from him and straighten up. 

“I’m hugging you. You look like you need it.” An oddly compatible silence feels the air. I take out my phone and check the time.

It was midnight. I straighten up and address Noble.

“Well we aren’t getting anything done with how late it is. Tomorrow, well today really. Eddie, Garrett, Baker and I are going to try to find answers,” Noble face shifts slightly and he quickly blanks it. 

“Eddie your girlfriend?”

A short bark of laughter leaves my mouth before I can stop it. I shake my head in response. 

“Sorry about that. You aren’t the first person to make that assumption but no we aren’t together. She’s like a sister to me. Helped me get through some dark times.”

“But you don’t like her and she doesn’t like you?” I snort in response and shake my head.

“There’s four reasons that theory has holes in it. Reason A, Eddie likes girls. Reason B, I’m cursed when it comes to relationships and Reason C, I’m attracted to someone else.” Noble gets a thoughtful look on his face. 

“What’s the fourth reason? You said there were four,” I gave a toothy grin in response. Smiling sardonically at him I speak up.

“Reason D, she’s a pain in my ass.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not ashamed of this chapter title (yes I am) 
> 
> Check me out on Tumblr! asheryapal


End file.
